


Etchings

by one_gay_beanie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, cw for description of graphic violence (in the past)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_gay_beanie/pseuds/one_gay_beanie
Summary: Another AU Allydia drabble, migrated over from Tumblr.  Allison meets Lydia for the first time in a graveyard.





	Etchings

It was Allison’s time. It had always been her time, since her aunt’s throat had been torn out in front of her and she’d been laid to rest under a gravestone that said everything and nothing. No one looking at it would ever know who she’d been, what she’d been, all of the lives she’d saved and the ones she’d taken. But every Friday at noon, Allison sat with a thermos of warm coffee and remembered her. And she was always alone. People didn’t like spending their Fridays with the dead, she supposed. Until one day the redhead showed up. Petite, quiet - silent, in fact - but still an intrusion on Allison’s time. And after three weeks, she’d had enough.

“Okay, look,” she was satisfied to see the other woman’s head snap around in surprise. “I don’t know who you are, or why you chose this particular time to visit, but I’d really like to be alone.” The redhead shook her gloves off and signed rapidly at Allison - who could only wrinkle her nose in confusion. She rolled her eyes as if everyone should know sign language, and dug a pen and pad out of her purse. She scribbled a quick note and tore it off, pressing it into Allison’s hand.

_I just found my biological mother three weeks ago - right here. This is the only time I can leave the hospital and come here. I’m sorry if I was bothering you, I’ll try and stay out of your way._

Allison’s heart shattered, and she rapidly shook her head. “No…I’m so sorry, I was being selfish. I’m really sorry for your loss, and I promise you won’t bother me. Would you…like some coffee?”

…

The redhead - Lydia - arrived exactly fifteen minutes after Allison, every week. As each Friday went by Allison learned more - that Lydia had been abducted from home at three years old, rescued by chance fifteen years later when a concerned citizen saw her and her kidnapper in a Seattle coffee shop buying a latte. For the most part, she was open and warm. At least until Allison asked about the scars on her throat. It was weeks after the question before Lydia answered in sign language, slowly enough that Allison - who’d been taking lessons - could follow along.

_He ripped out my vocal cords._

Allison recoiled in horror. “Why? I mean - you don’t have to answer that, but…why would he do that?”

Lydia’s eyes sparkled with tears, and she shook her head. _You wouldn’t believe me._

Something twisted in Allison’s stomach, and she carefully gripped Lydia’s hands. Touch was a no-no, she knew, one of the first things Lydia had told her, but she couldn’t help it. Sometimes there was no other way to communicate the intensity of words. “After everything you’ve told me, everything you’ve been through - I’ll believe you.”

Nodding, Lydia gently worked her hands loose so she could speak. _Because I’m a banshee._

…

Three months of graveyard visits went by before Allison got the nerve to ask her final question. “If I wanted to visit you…to spend some time with you among the living…”

Lydia’s stare was careful and evaluating, but whatever she was looking for was clearly found in Allison’s eyes. _It’s called Echo House._


End file.
